Captivating
by bluebuttonsx
Summary: Bella moves to New York to pursue her dream of becoming a writer, her next door neighbour is the famous, elusive Edward Cullen. Can she handle the collision of their worlds?
1. Chapter 1

REPOST - my old account was hacked

Chapter One

Moving to New York could be considered the biggest step for a girl like myself: shy, from a small town, nearly invisible to those around me. I guess people would normally describe me as an observer, through high school and college I never fully grasped the concept of parties and no-strings-attached sex. I preferred to spend my evenings with Jane Austen rather than Jack Daniel. Of course, this set me aside, who would bother with the outsider, the girl who never bothered to join in with the fun?

It's pretty silly looking back at those times, I effectively wasted 'the best years of my life' by being a bookworm, hopefully this move will change that. Honestly, I think a fresh start is exactly what I needed. I had secured a position at the Empire State News newspaper, fetching coffee and doing other small tasks, it was my opportunity to climb and become a Journalist.

I managed to find my apartment block with relative ease, a tall, domineering building in east Manhattan. Surprisingly, the rent is very cheap. My college roommate was a devoted fan of gossip girl – much to my displeasure I learnt all about the spoiled, filthy rich teens who supposedly lived here, so I guessed that I really was getting a bargain. The ad was placed in the New York Times; I was amazed when my application was accepted.

The following week I received an email from a girl called Rosalie Hale, explaining her father had bought the apartment for her and her twin brother, Jasper. This explained the low rent; they only wanted a contribution to the electricity and water bills. In all honesty, this intimidated me far more than it should have done, I mean, I grew up comfortably – though we were never well off it was only me and my father living off a police chief's wages. However, I'd never truly been confronted with great wealth, Forks (my home in Washington state) was a tiny place – the most impressive car anyone had was a Volvo and all the houses looked similar. Would Rosalie and Jasper approve of me and my lack of a wealthy upbringing?

I entered the building, stepping into a grand entrance hall with marble floors and uniformed staff busying around, doing their jobs. Surely I was in the wrong place? Tentatively, I approached the security desk.

"Hello?" I asked. Quickly, the man swung round and looked at me questioningly, making me feel more out of place than I already did.

"Can I help?" he asked brusquely.

"Where can I find apartment 64?"

He pointed me to the elevators, informing me I needed to go to floor 16 and I would find it in no time. I could feel his wary eyes on my back as I walked away, he probably thought I was some kind of squatter or that maybe I was going to beg long lost relatives for money.

Finally, I found the correct door and fumbled through my purse for the keys that had been posted to me a few days ago. Found them. They turned in the lock and I heard a click so I pushed the door and it swung open. I peeked inside. Wow.

The apartment was enormous, well decorated and impressively furnished. A black leather corner sofa stood in the middle of the room, pointing towards a large television and hugging around the edges of a soft, fluffy looking grey rug. The monochromatic colour scheme was highlighted with red accents in pillows and artwork and gave a modern well-tailored impression. These twins certainly had it all. I turned around and reached for my bags, crossing the threshold hesitantly.

From around a corner, a tall slender blonde girl walked and approached me. Shit, she was beautiful. She smiled warmly and held out her hand in greeting.

"Hi, you must be Bella? I'm Rosalie Hale"

"H-hi" I stammer, I'm still shocked that this model-esque woman is being so accepting of me. She giggles slightly, making me flush.

"Don't worry, it must be pretty overwhelming coming to New York, I was the same when we got here! Jasper's just in his room, I'll go get him. Please, make yourself at home!" and with that thought she turned and walked through the exquisite kitchen I hadn't seen from the doorway, through an archway into a small hallway with two doors leading into what I presumed were bedrooms and she knocked on one of the doors.

"Jasper she's here!" she calls and within a few seconds a man opens the door in response.

As his head appears around the frame, I can immediately tell he's as beautiful as his sister, tall and blonde. I marvel at the gene pool they've been blessed with. He too walks towards me, arm outstretched. I stand awkwardly and blushing furiously as I wait for him to reach me, again I hold out my hand and he takes it, giving me the same kind smile as Rosalie.

"Jasper Hale, pleasure to meet you"

I smile and return his greeting.

"Bella," I turn to meet Rosalie's words, "Your room is opposite Jasper's, just through there," she points through the archway, "Mine is just through the door that's on your right at the moment," I notice the door that leads out of the living area, "if you need anything either of us can help. Why don't you get settled in? Then we can maybe have a drink, get to know each other?"

I nod and reach for my bags, but Jasper beats me to it, and lifts of them for me, I mumble thanks and follow him through to my room.

The room is large, larger than I'm used to at home and definitely bigger than my dorm at college. A king size bed stands against the wall, dressed in white linen, and a giant, dark wood closet is against the wall to its right. Opposite the bed is a dresser made of identical wood and a grand mirror hangs from the wall above it. In the corner of the room in line with this door is another, which I assume leads to my bathroom. I love all of it instantly.

"If there is anything you don't like, feel free to change it," I shake my head in disagreement and he looks relieved, "great, well if you need help unpacking I'm just across the hall"

I thank him again and enter my new bedroom, I'm certain I'll be able to feel at home here.

At midnight, the three of us are still sat talking on the large sofa, surrounded by takeaway packages and working our way through another bottle of wine. I have learned that Jasper is a psychology major interning at a practice nearby and Rosalie, or Rose as she prefers, is still studying for the Bar, whilst interning at a prestigious law firm. I quickly realise they are a well-connected family. Both attended Columbia, leaving their family home in the Hamptons. Their life is like something out of a movie, both have enormous trust funds.

"So Bella," she probes, "any man in your life?"

I bow and shake my head, she pouts almost disappointedly. I don't have the courage to tell her I've never even kissed a boy, let alone dated one. I mean, this is the most welcome I've ever felt around people my own age. The Hales couldn't have been kinder to me, you would think I had known them for years, that there was no social difference.

"Rose is desperate for someone to introduce her to a new man, she's convinced she's going to die a lonely old woman" Jasper teases, "she's been single a whole two months'' he adds with a wink, she hits him playfully.

"Shush Jaz," she smiles, "Bella, do you like shopping?"

Her eyes gleam with excitement and I shrug, honestly I don't. I never look right in fashionable or revealing clothes, I mostly just wear whatever my mom buys me or my jeans.

"When I have money" I lie.

She shakes her head, "Don't worry, we're going tomorrow. Call it bonding, my treat"

Again, I can't let her down, although her generosity makes me somewhat uneasy I feel it would be rude to say no.

Eventually, I excuse myself and head off to my room, nearly unable to hold my eyes open. They day had been a whirlwind of new experiences and people and at that moment, all I needed was to rest and absorb all the new things I had seen.

I'm the first to wake the next morning, light streaming through the gap in the curtains that cover the window that overlooks the shorter building next door. Slowly, I rise and enter my bathroom. I barely registered the scenery in here the night before, most likely due to the alcohol and my overtiredness. Luckily, I've managed to sleep through any hangover I may have had.

I glance round, the bathroom is entirely white, a bath stands in one corner, a large shower in the other. On the wall behind me is a lavatory and to my right there is a basin. Again, this all looks so expensive and chic, I have to remind myself again how lucky I am to be paying such little rent!

I jump in the shower and let the hot water run over me, I try and work out how I can repay their kindness. When I get out, I towel myself down and try and get ready. I want to make an effort, if I'm going to be seen in public with Rosalie I want to look as if I almost belong in her world. I search my closet and pull out my best jeans and a long sleeved white top. I decide that if I wear my leather jacket I'll look somewhat fashionable. I pull my stubborn, limp hair into a ponytail and at the last moment decide to apply a little make-up. This isn't something I'm used to doing, to say the least. I stare at my reflection and sigh, at least I'm not a troll I reassure myself. Plain old Bella Swan, what on earth are you trying to achieve?

I hear no signs of life coming from either Jasper or Rose's room so I think it best not to disturb them. I grab my purse, keys and scribble a quick note explaining that I have gone for a quick walk to explore the neighbourhood.

The streets are busy, even at 8.30 in the morning, and I struggle not to get lost. I work out where the nearest tube station is and find a coffee shop where I pick up three cups and a bag of bagels, a meagre offering in response to the Hales' generosity.

I arrive back at my building and decide on taking the stairs back up to the sixteenth floor, I felt energised from my early-morning stroll. Eventually, my legs aching, I reach my destination. Outside the door across the hall from me stands a man. He has two small bags at his feet, both bearing airline luggage tags. He doesn't look up, he just continues to search his jacket furiously.

"Fuck," he hisses, "Where the fuck are my fucking keys?"

I stare, wide-eyed at this display of temper. He bangs his fist against the door.

"Fucking BRILLIANT!" he throws his hands up in despair. He looks round and catches me staring.

I'm instantly taken aback by his appearance, his face is beautiful, crafted, like nothing I've ever seen. His copper coloured hair seems perfectly styled despite his frustration and outburst. I gasp, and he looks at me, his furious face held in a scowl.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snarls, "what are you looking at?"

I blush and mutter an apology; quickly I dart into the apartment, thankful that I forgot to lock the door. I close the door, and hear that he hasn't finished taking his anger out on the door. I glance up to see Rosalie glaring my way in distaste, I realise she's not looking at me, but rather she's looking past me, observing the actions of her neighbour.

"I see you've met Edward"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I stand, still shocked at what I've seen in the hallway, a grin crossed Rose's face.

"Don't worry, he isn't always like that," she takes the coffee from my hands, "although he is a little… temperamental. We haven't exactly bonded with him yet, although he hasn't truly acknowledged us"

I shrugged and followed her to the counter where we chatted over our coffee and bagels, she told me where she planned to take me and the image overhaul she wanted to provide me with. I squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention I was receiving.

"I just don't understand Bella," she whined, "HOW can't you be interested in fashion?"

It was alien to Rose that someone may not share these interests, whilst to me, her obsession with appearance WAS alien. She managed to drag me out into the bustling streets, in and out of every store, she threw clothes at me that I wouldn't dream of putting on in a million years.

Eventually, we stopped for coffee, my treat. I was sat, surrounded by bags of overpriced clothes that my new friend insisted on buying for me, I'd never felt like such a charity case.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" I offered uncertainly.

"sure you can"

"Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be more thankful, but if you and Jasper have a paid for apartment, why did you need a roommate?"

I half expected her to snap at me, take the shopping bags from me and demand my key back, instead she smiled.

"You don't have any siblings Bella, do you?" I shake my head, "then you don't understand that if there wasn't another person living with us, me and Jaz would probably kill each other, drive each other mad. Besides, if we have a spare room there's nothing wrong with a little extra company"

"Oh, I see," I bite my lip, hesitating again, "Can I ask another question?"

This time she laughed and I felt myself blush.

"You don't need permission, Bells," I feel myself warm slightly at this nickname, "we're friends"

"Okay, who is that Edward guy?"

"Edward," she grimaced, "Is our new neighbour. I know we've only been here a few months, but he moved in a few weeks after we did. Honestly, we don't actually know that much about him, as I told you earlier we haven't bonded. All I have gathered from the few things I have seen in the society pages is that he's very wealthy, his parents are ridiculously rich and he's working his way through a SUBSTANTIAL trust fund. He's a womanizer, he holds parties that keep us awake. There's a constant stream of women coming in and out, not that I blame them he is attractive. He just seems a little, wild?"

"Does he do anything, I mean, does he have a job?"

"I think so," she pondered, "He seems to come and go a lot, that could be with business or again it might just be all night parties"

I sat and remembered his beautiful face and coppery, messy hair. The way his dark eyes bore into me was simply haunting. _Stop it, Bella!_ My mind hissed, the last thing I needed was to fall for a billionaire playboy, especially one as out of control as Edward.

When we got back to the apartment Jasper was sprawled across the sofa with a textbook, he seemed started when we opened the door and I realised he must have been asleep.

"H-hey Rose?" he spluttered, she looked on disapprovingly and I barely held back a giggle at his confused, dishevelled state.

"yes?"

"You'd never guess what happened while you were out…"

"You fell asleep?" she teased.

"Other than that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't even begin to make a guess"

"Edward stopped by."

THAT caught her attention, I had never seen her look so shocked before.

"W-why?" she stammered, "He didn't break anything did he?"

"He actually came round to see if we wanted to come over tonight, he's having a few people round, thought it was about time he got to know the neighbours"

Rose raised an eyebrow. I too was taken aback, from what Rose had said, he wasn't interested in socialising with us.

"I guess we could make an appearance," she shrugged.

I was excited, there was simply no avoiding it. This was the first real party I was going to attend, with exciting people, alcohol and who knows what else. A part of me couldn't beat down the eagerness I felt to set eyes on my surly neighbour once more, he was a bit of a enigma, like no one else I had ever met, the elusive Edward Cullen.

I decided to turn my attention to getting ready, once more I entered my room and stared at my reflection. Maybe a little more mascara? I wasn't exactly sure what I really sure what I should wear, or how I should look. Eventually I settled on changing into a different top, I didn't dare to touch the bags filled with items I never dreamed of trying on again.

I waited patiently in the living room, texting my father and mother to pass the time.

**Arrived safely, roommates are more than I could have hoped for!**

**Don't worry about me, B x**

Hopefully, that would keep them from worrying too much.

Rose came out her room, complete with a head of hair curlers, and started scrambling round the kitchen for a pair of scissors, presumably for a pair of scissors to cut the tags off her new dress. She almost ignored me, but I caught the corner of her eye just before she went back into her room.

"You're not going like that are you?" she seemed genuinely horrified when she noticed my attire.

"Well, yeah I guess?" I mumbled

"No sweetie, that won't do. Give me 15 minutes" she scurried back into her room and re-emerged exactly 15 minutes later, her hair was now down and flowing down her back, her dress was black and short and her heels were silver and high. Why she wasn't a supermodel, I could not understand. I felt myself being pulled up from the couch and dragged back into my room, I stood sheepishly as Rosalie checked through the bags of shopping until she found what she was after.

A red dress. It was short, as short as hers almost, and tight. I felt my mouth dry and panic set in as I realised she actually expected me to put it on.

"No excuses," she commanded, noticing my fearful expression, "you'll look amazing, it shows off your curves beautifully"

Begrudgingly, I took the dress and marched into my bathroom to pull it on.

"What curves?" I mumbled as I closed the door, was she calling me fat?

"Your boobs, you idiot" she called back at me.

A few minutes later, I slowly and timidly opened the bathroom door. When I looked in the mirror, I could see what she meant. The dress did cling to me in an unfamiliar way, unfamiliar yet… sexy? Before I had time to take this in, I was pushed into a seated position on my bed and my hair was being pulled at, my face dabbed at and brushed. I relaxed into it, letting her do to me as she wished.

"Wow Bella!" she exclaimed as she finally pulled away, grinning with excitement.

I stood up and approached the mirror, barely recognising my reflection. My eyes were darker, my hair fuller, my lips more defined. I had never looked like this before, I loved it. I turned and leapt on Rose, thanking her for this… dramatic transformation.

"And finally," she said, "try these on, you can borrow them, we're the same size"

She pulled out a pair of very high, black Louboutins. I pulled them on and had to steady myself as I adjusted to the new height and weight distribution. _If I had too much to drink, it would mean a trip to the ER_ I warned myself.

The two of us strutted into the living area and it was now Jasper who was waiting on the couch.

"Bella, you look… different," he said, "In a good way! Good different!" He quickly backpedalled. I simply giggled and shook my head; hopefully the make-up would hide my blush.

Edward's gathering was unlike anything I had ever seen, his interpretation of the phrase 'a few people' was also very loose – his apartment was fit to burst.

Music blared from a sound system in the corner and every surface bore bottles and cups. Women were dancing on tables, dropping down and picking themselves up, rolling their bodies. Men were grinding suggestively against girls who seemed to enjoy the attention all too much. In corners, more women were being held against the walls by the hips of even more sexually charged men, kissing them furiously.

Jasper and Rose seemed at ease, they even seemed to know a few people who they must have met at other occasions. How the other half lives.

I noticed a glint of copper somewhere to my head and immediately I whipped my head round to see if my suspicions were correct. They were. Edward was stood against the far wall, enjoying the attention of two scantily clad girls with boobs up to their chins. I didn't watch for long, Rosalie who wanted to get a drink and dance was pulling me away.

One shot

Two shots

A glass of wine

Another shot

Oh fuck I was out of it. I was actually dancing with Rose, well sort of. A tall guy with curly hair was enjoying rubbing his crotch against her ass and she was happily letting him, much to Jasper's disapproval.

I began to feel slightly dizzy, I mumbled some form of excuse and began to stagger off to try and find a bathroom or a balcony. I needed air and space. However, moving was proving a challenge in my heels.

Eventually, I managed to bump into enough tables, people and doorways to find an empty bedroom with a set of bay windows that opened onto a balcony. I pushed into them just to find they were locked. _Probably for the best_ my subconscious whispered _in those shoes you'd probably end up over the railing_. That thought would normally make me feel a little ill, however the alcohol simply reduced it to a small giggle.

A few minutes of space was all I needed, and I was ready to go, a couple pushed past me as I opened the door, obviously desperate to rip each others clothes off and have drunken, unmemorable sex. I paused in the empty hallway before re-entering the crowd, as I moved through the archway into the living space, a hand caught my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"You're the girl from the hallway." The man who had pulled me away said.

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat, it was Edward Cullen. I nodded, looking up at him through my lashes. He returned my nod curtly, as if he was digesting my response. He leant forwards, his lips close to my ear.

"Has anyone mentioned that you look very, very sexy tonight"

I shook my head, feeling my blush.

He flipped us, so my back was being pressed against the wall.

"Your name?"

"Bella"

"Well Bella, I'm Edward" he smiled seductively. He was getting closer, his hips pressing into me. Was he making a move?

"Do you know Rosalie and Jasper? The twins across the hall" he asked.

"I'm their new roommate" I replied, he smiled again. The room was spinning, I couldn't decide if it was my drunken state or his proximity. Nobody could see us, we were hidden behind the sides of the archway.

I noticed him leaning in closer, our faces almost touching. I swallowed, this could be my first kiss. I continued to watch as he closed in on me, his lips were millimetres from mine, I could feel his hot breath on me, smell the wine he had been drinking.

Suddenly, he pulled back, the look on his face unrecognisable. It was as if someone had switched a light on in some part of his brain. He tapped the wall with his fist and turned away, marching back into the crowd.

I was left, alone and embarrassed. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Of course he wasn't going to kiss me. No amount if make-up and hairspray could hide the fact that I am just plain old Bella Swan. What kind of billionaire would be interested in me? Certainly not Edward Cullen.


End file.
